'Till I Drop
'Till I Drop is a song by Deuce released on his album Nine Lives. Official Lyrics These fools are never gonna rap again Yeah, we gon' push all you motherfuckers back It ain't over till it's over, man Revenge is like a motherfucker, ain't it? (Nine Lives!) Love me or hate me, but I ain't stopping till I'm on top I'm screaming "fuck the world" like Tupac Say my name and you might get shot It's Nine Lives, motherfucker, till I drop When the guns go off, they pop We leave your body outlined in chalk If you talk, you better learn to walk the walk 'Cause it's Nine Lives, motherfucker, till I drop (Yeah!) They call me Skante Bigante, okay, I'm reloading Sticks, let the drum spray, damn, that flake got me loaded Catch a standing ovay, clap till you're up and open Daddy, bring the heat out, somebody leave the oven open? Bitch, who you kidding? We be hotter than a sun blaze So fucking fly, I don't even need a runway Blunts full of kush, I be steaming till my lungs cave Gotta, gotta get paid now, fuck someday Blocks of the chalk and a spoonful of H, aye Stay with more choppers than the motherfucking HAs Truth call up Deuce like, "dude, what it do?" Look, Pops, for the loot, ain't no telling what I'll do I cock, aim, and shoot; HU, I see you No ICU in the world that save you I be all about the paper, bagging up the yaper On my barbershop shit, give the brick a taper (Nine Lives!) Love me or hate me, but I ain't stopping till I'm on top I'm screaming "fuck the world" like Tupac Say my name and you might get shot It's Nine Lives, motherfucker, till I drop When the guns go off, they pop We leave your body outlined in chalk If you talk, you better learn to walk the walk 'Cause it's Nine Lives, motherfucker, till I drop You can love me or hate me, I don't give a fuck What, you trying to date me? Either way, you on my nuts But whatever you thinking won't stop this superstar This world is mine to rape, fuck it like stupid groupie broads Use a magnum extra-large but, ooh, I'd rather do it raw These pussy, rapping, faggot, sissy bastards really turn me on And I'm gonna stick it to 'em, man, my dick is getting hard Fuck 'em all and I'mma prove it while I do it like it's my job If it is, I stick my dick up in this biz to get it off While I'm tickling the clitoris by sticking it in soft Just to trick 'em like I'm fickle and it's possible I'm fluff But my dick is quick to switch the brick and give it to 'em rough I'm a sick and twisted son of a bitch, no disrespect to Mom But she gave birth to a kid way worse than Dahmer, bin Laden, or Saddam Persistent, I'm a sadistic killer ready to uni-bomb Gadjet, if faggots want static, tell they asses to bring it on (Nine Lives!) Love me or hate me, but I ain't stopping till I'm on top I'm screaming "fuck the world" like Tupac Say my name and you might get shot It's Nine Lives, motherfucker, till I drop When the guns go off, they pop We leave your body outlined in chalk If you talk, you better learn to walk the walk 'Cause it's Nine Lives, motherfucker, till I drop I spew hate in every direction I spit, I’m tearing it down, everything you built I already found my niche, snitches, ain’t never gonna stop me, this is it I can hear my voice, bitch, everyone knows I'm on fire, shit It's the reason why these white kids buy this There's no more Undead, it's Nine Lives, this punk-ass better go home or retire With his mama 'cause it's already too late to stop what I did It hurts when I rip this mic up, slap you upside and call you my bitch If you can't play the game, fucker, better stand outside it You ain't never gonna have no fame again, both you and your boyfriend in bed Look at these faggots, how I beat them with just the touch of a pen I could've smacked you hard but I tapped you, bitch, and wrote this song instead Like I said in Story of a Snitch, we are not best friends I almost flew over the cuckoo's nest I had to get shit off my chest You tried to push my ass off the edge But I got Nine Lives, homie, I ain't dead Love me or hate me, but I ain't stopping till I'm on top I'm screaming "fuck the world" like Tupac Say my name and you might get shot It's Nine Lives, motherfucker, till I drop When the guns go off, they pop We leave your body outlined in chalk If you talk, you better learn to walk the walk 'Cause it's Nine Lives, motherfucker, till I drop Personnel ;Deuce *Deuce - engineering, vocals *Tye Gaddis - drums *Kevin Thrasher - guitars ;Additional *Gadjet - vocals *Paul Pavao - additional guitars, mixing *Eugene Shakhov - programming, production *Veze Skante - vocals *The Truth - vocals *Howie Weinberg - mastering *Jimmy Yuma - engineering Category:Deuce Songs Category:The Truth Category:Gadjet Category:Nine Lives Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce)